my_ethereal_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tythaurians
Physical Appearance These humanoids are Phoenixes, falcons, eagles and hawks. Both genders of this species have genital pouches not human genitals and females don't have breasts, as these were meant to be on on biological accuracy more then anything else. So since you people wanted masculine and male looking avian humanoids, then a guess this your envelope and now you can see "masculine" looking birds then the other feminine ones. There's more phoenix breed Tythaurians then the others, second is Phoenixes with physical traits of the other breeds like a falcon beak or something. Both genders have internal genitalia, but both genders' genitalia is below their genital punch. Both genders are semi-muscular and they're both around 5'9 to 6'3, but males are slightly smaller then females. Eye color can be blue, green, orange, yellow, red, white and purple. Eye color is determined by region. Those born in the jungles, swamps and tropical areas have blue, green or purple. Those from deserts have orange, while ones born in savanna, plains or meadows have lime or yellow eyes. Red are from mountains or highlands. And white from tundra, taiga or deciduous forest. Males: as I said they can be any falcon, hawk or Phoenix regardless of gender, Religion. However they're not treated as poorly as males of the other avian races, but aren't the dominate gender. Think of it as today they have the same rights as females. Males' genital pouches aren't really that big they're small generally smaller then females'. However males are seen as religious figures in their eyes and are usually doing acrobatic poses and dancing. Males are seen as prognosticators and shamans for magic enhancements. Males are smaller then females generally. Average hight for a Mae is 5'11. They're usually in colors of aquamarine/cyans , greens, sapphires and purples. The symbol for male is a crescent moon with a cycad frond instead of it. �� Females: Females are the dominating gender and are taller then males, their average hight is 6'1. They also can be any breed possible for them, Phoenix, hawk, falcon and eagle, but Phoenixes are the most common as for both genders. As most avian races color can signify gender, females are reds, oranges, pinks and yellows usually. However it's possible for both genders to have the color of the opposite gender. Females do not have breasts and are usually more vigorous looking then males. Females are also seen as religious figures too, they're usually oracles and priests. As for females, they don't care about nudity ether. The symbol for females is fiery sun with a Kulonome Horn inside of it. ( symbol is just like ours, the Venus symbol means female and the Mars symbol for male. ) Intellect They are very intelligent but their society is much like Roman, Greek, Aztec, Early Chinese and Egyptian societies combined. However they do have many inventions which aren't known to the Greeks, Aztecs and etc, such as improved boats and even some early types of aircraft. The thing that they're most minded to is weird inventions. Such as antimatter, but doubt they'll ever make space tech by themselves. Personality Males usually have female human personalities and females usually have human male personalities, however they can have any trait of personality as us humans can. As a whole they're usually peaceful and kind souls. Some are vivacious and some can be the tenacious bullhead, while some are Timor and some are outgoing or aggressive. Howeverr personality depends on what element they are. Marriage and Reproduction They usually are married to life, they'll not marry again until their partner has died. It's almost not known that divorces exists since they 99.9% of time, chose the right mate. However they can be any sexual orientation possible. They usually signifiy marriage by a rings and pendents. Females usually wear the ring and males usually wear the pendent. Triple or quadruple pair marriages are uncommon but do exist, this isn't really frowned upon. Mating is usually announced by females since they're more sexually active then males, as it's rare to find a male who's sexually active. So basically when a female wants the mate, then it's yes no matter what. However unlike most races who force the other gender to mate, they don't abuse them and don't approach them in an aggressive manner, instead they are calm and politely ask them to do so. As commonly among avian based races, that both genders can give birth to children, they lay eggs, but females lay more then males, males lay around 1-3 eggs while females lay around 4-6. Due to this, there's more females on the planet. Children as most avian based races, can walk and talk within a year, but can't fly until they're 7-9 years old. Diet They are mostly omnivorous. They enjoy meat and fish, however they need fruits, vegetables and plants in their diet more so then meat. They also enjoy nuts and special barks of certain trees. However they don't have diary producing animals so they're lactose intolerant and can't disgust diary products. They can't disgust wheat that much ether. Rice and Dranean, a from of barley, they certainly like. Music You may not think that they have a range of music but actually they do. Music is most preferred by the deity that is goes along with that genre of music. It can range from classical sounding music (like Simple Gifts or Scarough Fair) to Flute, Drums, chimes or one/two instrument music ( like Hawaiian, jungle or Brazilian muisc) to electric/party sounding muisc ( like Instrumental of Just Dance or Party Rock Anthem). It all amounts on personal taste. Or deity choice. However the variety of genre of music is music that give an upbeat to it, like Simple Gifts is probably is almost exactly what their muisc sounds like. Tythuarians muisc also is very encouraging and so kinetic to their religion I know I'm atheist and don't like Christian music but the song Build a Your Kingdom Here is sort like what some of their muisc sounds like, also Islands sound like their music too. For exact sound download the Simple Gifts video on AnyTune on iPad, place the tone on 9.0 sharp. Separation Each continent has their own countries called "Leyines". (Pronounced Lie-j-Means) There isn't a "president" for each one, except the military, meaning there is free will. Their cities are almost always built on the ground, since they don't really feel the need to place them in the 7 mile Nylia palm trees or the 60,000ft mountains, since the city might cave-in if in canopies of trees or a landslide might wash it away. However, there are very few and far in between cities that do this, like the Temple of Water ( Temple where they worship Syrilaya on Syrilaya isle. ) is freestanding in a 7.1 mile Nylia Palm, While they could built it on the tallest Nylia palm tree on the westernmost part of the isle, which is 7.6 miles. The Temple of Energy is on the side of the 6.4 mile mountains, which are a lot more jagged and cliff-like then our Andes mountains. They even made sky cities, which is standing on one pillar holding the city miles in the sky. But still the ground is the most common place where a city is built. Culture They don't have anything violent in their culture, such a arenas where people fight or weapon stores. They just don't like violent subjects. However there are militaries which are only allowed to bear weapons and arms, but militaries mostly exist for keeping out criminals and such. However only four Leyines are at war, which all are on the northeastern part of the world. Even though militaries are only allowed to bear them, but each individual is allowed one weapon to defend themselves in case of criminals. Due to being "pacifists" mostly, they don't have gladiators/combat arenas, black markets, etc. So it is mostly a nice world out there. However thieves do exist so if you live there you may want to keep yourself at guard at all costs. And maybe should have Crixya there, plus Tyka just to be safe. They're mostly religious, they're 99.99 of population is religious. They do have deities for each element. They will usually worship and prey to a god that is doing with a subject. For examples, a Tythuarian will worship Xrasiaru for magic and when dealing with electricity. A Tythuarian will prey to Vjijyilyij when dealing, listing or performing music. Here's all of them. It's is heinarchy so Harukia is the boss. Please Note: That all the deities have two forms, a Tythaurian and Jryaraca. They have the color and appearance for both but except with a few differences like one has breasts and the other form doesn't. Since both races have the same beliefs. 29 gods 40 goddesses. Fire-goddess-fire orange Plasma-goddess-magenta Energy-goddess-White Nature-god-leaf green Poison-god-lime green Spirit-goddess-transparent Earth-god-brown Air-god-grey Acid-goddess-swamp green Magnetic-goddess-clear Death-goddess-black Lightning-goddess-eletric yellow Light-god-pale yellow or blue Dark-goddess-Black Sonic-god-sonic blue/lavender Water-god-sky blue/aquamarine/cerulean Gravity-goddess colorless/transparent Writing-goddess-tan Art-goddess-rainbow Technology-goddess-silver War-goddess-crimson Celebration-god-watermelon/blueberry Wealth-goddess-gold/silver/bronze Amber-god-Amber Poverty-goddess-brown/tan Glass-god-reflective blue Emotional wisdom-god-lapis Physical-wisdom both a god and goddess-Silver Home-goddess-grey Yard-god-olive Weapons-goddess-iron/rust Life-god-emerald green Messages-goddess-white Deliverer-god-white Psychic-god-violet/spook purple Love-goddess-Rose/average pink Work-goddess-brown/black Justice-goddess-scarlet Honesty-god-sapphire Harvest-god-fruit punch Hunt-goddess-woodland Pacification-god -ice blue Mirrors-goddess-reflective blue Alcohol-goddess-bronze Direction-god-driftwood tan Blood-god-crimson/vermillion Bones-goddess-sand white Respect-goddess-gold Sky-god (do not include clouds, clouds are water)-pale lime Mantle-goddess-basalt Muisc-god-raindow Core-goddess-orange Travel-god-platinum Roads-goddess-quartz Karma-god-amethyst Jnana/Meditation-god-lavender/indigo Guardian-goddess-money green. Armor-goddess-silver Relationship-goddess-Ayres orange Clothes/Fabric Crafts-god-dark grey Speed-god-taiga teal Construction-goddess-white Shapeshift-goddess-colorless Fertility-god-Rosa Pink Furniture-goddess-tan Rights-goddess-white and black Vision/Hearing-goddess-clear Night-god-black/midnight blue Day-goddess-lime/yellow Clothing So this species doesn't have a rule about clothing. They have a choice to wear clothes or not. So it's never frowned upon for those who prefer to be naked. It all matters about the individual. Why they simply don't feel disturbed by nudity. Yes they prefer not to talk about this topic and etc. But other races really think this race is coo-coo. But about 50.692% of the population prefers to be naked. . Their clothes are tribal (loincloths) and/or Greek and roman-like skirts and styles. . They do may with some other races so they somewhat have a concept why other races have clothes. And yes the other races don't mind what are the species traditions are so they leave that alone. They leave them alone anyway since there not the space travel type. P.S This species I'll not draw lot as they're nude usually, which I think in my opinion, goes against my rules and such. I MAY draw a character sheet or a character or two but that's all. However I may NEED to draw their deities though. Magic and Abilities They're uncommonly are born natural powers but most are gained by magic touches. However since it's not magic then they almost have no control over their power, 60% of time the power succeeds, but the manipulating powers are 30% success. Most of these individuals die because of these powers. Here's a list of natural and born abilities, note that each individual won't have every one, most usually have 1-2. It's rare to find one with all. Telekinesis: The ability to move and manipulate objects with the mind, however most can't manipulate the magic elements. However they may start killing themselves by each use. Aerokinesis: The ability to manipulate air, however it's not as powerful and unlimited as air elemental power, about 95% less, but they can still create a wind storm, but not supreme tornadoes or whirlwinds and gale force wind. They may die if they get too vivacious causing them to die slowly. Pykokinesis: The ability to manipulate fire, still 95% less powerful then fire elemental power. However this is often deadly to the individual since they have to control their emotions especially aggression, anger, depression, horror and remorse, if they are showing that emotion they'll start getting hot and start melting and start lighting the objects in contact with them on fire, and if it goes to far then it leads to spotanous combustion blowing themselves up and their surroundings. However they can move heat to areas to burn objects or blow the area up. So having this often leads to a sort life. Astral Projection: The Ability to be in two or more places at once. ( multiple paces is Omiasal Projection ) they can be in the South Pole while at a jungle. However if not careful they may split their bodies in half. Telepathy: To read minds and thoughts. But it may kill them by over-reading others thoughts. Most females inhabited this so more females die from this. Psychokinesis: The ability to predict something to happen to a object or person within hours to days. However if they're abused even slapped it'll start causing a mini-BlackHole that will only destroy the individual. Clairvoyance: The ability to guild to the individual's quest point, desired object/location what out the help of maps or anything. However this ability usually leads them off cliff, over quicksand, volcanoes, etc, since the world is blocked off. Pyseptikinesis: This originated from Pyqpypaqalqharian language and is only used to describe PalmTree. It's originally called Hyropenesis, the ability to control water. This is deadly especially to males since is commonly a male how inhabited this ability, if their sad, nervous, timorous, neglect, remorse, depression emotions are showing then it usually starts raining and water leaks from them and ice also leaks through, dehydrating them and when they die they freeze over in ice and explode sending lots water, over 90,000 gallons, and ice shards spearing though anything, causing massive destruction. Halonesis: The Ability to make others see hallucinations that aren't there. Death is caused by killing their body and haunts the world forever as a apparition. If you need more detail on some those supernatural powers then just ask, because I know you may not understand some. Anyway the safest way is to do magic the magic is followed by their deities and are the elements as listed by their gods above. However the ones with natural abilities can control it if they understand it, they usually don't understand it and will kill themselves by it, if teachers are willing to teach how to control their abilities, then there'll be less deaths. However some are hard to do such as the areo, pyco and hydrope kinesis, because they have a sort of bomb in themselves. But however if their born power is one that connects to kind and peaceful deity then they live, by rewarding them to use that power. Do These Deities Exist? Actually they do exist but their only presences is around the small Frgyiax Nebula. They are existent but actually have lives of their own, they get married, make friends, do stuff, etc. They have lives just like those mortals do, but they can't die and a supernatural and control their element. They look and act like what the mortals describe them since they osscasionlnally visit the planet, so the mortals know what their personalities are, their appearance, marriage, etc. Some of the gods/goddesses sometimes take inquisitive and kind mortals to their world, and observe the world and the deities. Think of the Observers on Fringe, they observe everything back in past before 2164, just like that they observe the deity world. The world they're ops sowed to live on is a giant floating landmass and sea in space, named Rsyciphara Please Note: Time doesn't exist so therefore there isn't a deity for it. Category:About Tythaura